sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: The Enemy Within
Batman: The Enemy Within is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game developed and published by Telltale Games and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment under its DC Entertainment label. The game is a sequel to 2016's Batman: The Telltale Series, which was based on Bob Kane and Bill Finger's Batman character. Gameplay Like most Telltale games, the game features a similar episodic format found in other titles (such as Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, The Wolf Among Us and Tales from the Borderlands). The player controls Bruce Wayne and his alter-ego Batman, with the game evenly split for both characters. The game features a branching narrative, similar to past Telltale games, giving the player options in approaching a situation and having that choice affect later events in the game. If the player had played the previous game, choices made, such as saving certain characters or stopping a criminal, may also be imported, though the game can be played as a standalone title. The game includes action sequences that are resolved similar to Telltale's other games, using quick time events. The series also includes investigation sequences, allowing the player to use Batman's detective skills to investigate areas. Sections of the game also present situations to the player where they may choose to approach as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. Crowd Play, a feature implemented in the predecessor, also returns for The Enemy Within, allowing streamers to let their audience interact with their session with the game. Synopsis Characters The player once again assumes control of Bruce Wayne/Batman (Troy Baker), a billionaire who secretly fights crime in Gotham. His butler and former legal guardian Alfred Pennyworth (Enn Reitel), Police Commissioner James Gordon (Murphy Guyer), and Wayne Enterprises Chief of Technology Lucius Fox (Dave Fennoy) return to assist Batman in the field. The game introduces "The Agency", a mysterious government organization with its own agenda led by the ruthless Amanda Waller (Debra Wilson). New supporting characters are also introduced, including Special Agent Iman Avesta (Emily O'Brien), one of the Agency's operatives, and Tiffany Fox (Valarie Rae Miller), the daughter of Lucius and an employee at Wayne Enterprises. "John Doe" (Anthony Ingruber) and Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Laura Bailey) also return, now members of a group of criminals called "the Pact". Other members of the group include Riddler (Robin Atkin Downes), Bane (J. B. Blanc), Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Matthew Mercer) and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Laura Post). Detective Renee Montoya (Sumalee Montano), Reporter Jack Ryder (Robert Clotworthy) and Wayne Enterprises Chairwoman Regina Zellerbach (Lorri Holt) return with smaller roles within the series. New minor characters introduced include Police Detective Harvey Bullock (Keith Szarabajka), Agency operative Vernon Blake (Christian Lanz), international arms dealer Rumi Mori (Keone Young), Riddler's second-in-command Eli Knable (Alex Hernandez), and Stacked Deck patrons Frank Dumfree and Willy Deever (Kirk Thornton and Dave B. Mitchell respectively). Setting The Enemy Within is set in the same Batman continuity introduced in Batman: The Telltale Series, which took place a number of years into Batman's career. Like the previous installment, the game is set during the mid-to-late 2010s in Gotham City, primarily the Batcave, Wayne Enterprises and Gotham City Police Headquarters. The game also follows the events of the previous game, taking place between a couple of months to a year after these events. Plot Approximately a year after the defeat of the Children of Arkham, Batman continues to patrol Gotham while slowly regaining his reputation as Bruce Wayne. While targeting an arms dealer, he witnesses the return of the Riddler, one of Gotham's first super-criminals. Confronting the criminal with help from Gordon and the GCPD, he fails to capture him and is assisted by the Agency and their operatives. During their clean up, Batman meets Amanda Waller, the director of the Agency, who takes over the investigation and offers to assist him in tracking Riddler. After returning to the Batcave with a puzzle left by Riddler, Bruce solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. When Lucius Fox, the chief of technology at Wayne Enterprises investigates, he is mysteriously killed in an explosion. At Lucius' funeral, Bruce reunites with former Arkham patient "John Doe", who has been discharged for good behavior. John, having made a number of "friends" after his release, asks Bruce to meet and joined his group, which he refers to as "the Pact". When finding out that Bruce is searching for Riddler, John gives him a lead to investigate in Gotham's East End. With Gordon, Batman follows the lead to discover Riddler's lair, where he discovers clues to his plans and a death trap to solve. Finding a radio wave guided homing missile, he deduces that the signal was actually a guide. Using further evidence he finds, Batman deduces that Riddler plans to target the Agency, having hacked the agent's phones and making them send the targeting signal to call missiles to their locations. Determined to find Riddler, he follows another lead and tracks him to a freight ship. After escaping another deadly game set up by Riddler, Batman manages to redirect the missiles and defeats the criminal. As he is interrogated by the vigilante, Riddler is shot with a poisoned dart and dies, revealing that he is also a member of the Pact. As the Agency and GCPD arrive, Waller takes over law enforcement in Gotham and reveals to Batman her knowledge of his true identity. Waller suggests that he infiltrates the Pact as Bruce Wayne and gives him an ultimatum: work with the Agency to help arrest the Pact or risk having his identity exposed. Several moments later, a series of explosions go off throughout the city. Responding to an attack at the police arsenal, Batman battles another member of the Pact, Bane, who easily overpowers him with help from a steroid called Venom. Surviving thanks to help from either Gordon or Waller, Batman decides to follow the latter's advice and meets with John to accept his offer. The two meet at a bar, where he is introduced to John's former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, now the criminal Harley Quinn. Suspicious of Bruce, Harley gives him a chance to prove himself by stealing a prototype electrical skeleton key from Wayne Enterprises, with them joining him during the heist. Despite problems, including an unexpected encounter with Lucius' grieving daughter Tiffany, he is able to get the device to them and an EMP generator. After this show of compliance, Bruce is called to meet the other members of the Pact, Bane and Mr. Freeze, and convince them to vote him into the group. Successful, he joins them on their latest heist: a mysterious package guarded by an Agency convoy. With Waller refusing to help, Bruce is forced to assist the Pact and escapes with them. Upon returning to the group's hideout, the target is revealed to have been the Riddler's body and that his former ally Catwoman is also a member of the Pact. After copying Riddler's eyes, Harley reveals one of Riddler's laptops, which he had left in their possession, and Bruce, John and Catwoman head to his hideout to find the location of their mark. After solving another death trap hidden in the lair, they discover the target to be an organization called SANCTUS, which Riddler was formerly associated with. The Pact also begin to suspect a mole, due to the time it took for the job to escalate, and suspicions fall on Bruce. After retrieving Harley's laptop through help from either Selina or John, Bruce finds that SANCTUS was one of the Agency's former divisions in charge of experimentation. The laptop contains evidence of a biological weapon called LOTUS and the location of the lab, where it is being kept. After the Pact learn of the lab's location, Bruce is forced to either give himself or Selina up as the mole, leading to the Pact attempting to execute them. Depending on the decision, Bruce either accompanies them during the heist and sabotages it or escapes from his fate and confronts the group as Batman, possibly with Catwoman's help. During the heist, Harley betrays the Pact and escapes with the virus, whilst Freeze and Bane are captured by the Agency. While searching for Quinn, Bruce learns that Project LOTUS was a failed restorative agent, with Riddler being the only known survivor of the experiment. The members of the Pact have planned to use his blood to convert the virus into a healing serum to cure their own ailments. However, Waller has been aware of this plan and plotting to blackmail them into joining the Agency, with the promise of a cure. Unknown to all parties, using even the working version can cause mental problems for the user. After following another lead given by John, Bruce finds him surrounded by agents' bodies. Claiming it to be self defense, John realizes the truth about their "friendship" and reveals his knowledge of Bruce's activities as Batman. Regardless of whether he believes him, Bruce leaves to help the Agency capture a volatile Harley Quinn. During the confrontation, John arrives and attacks the Agency, escaping with LOTUS and potentially Quinn, the latter depending on the player's choices. Several weeks later, John, now known as "Joker", reemerges, now either a vigilante with a twisted sense of right and wrong or a criminal collaborating with Quinn to get revenge on Bruce. The former has Batman briefly working with Joker to fights off the Agency, until he kidnaps and attempts to kill Waller. However, the latter has Joker and Harley terrorizing the city with LOTUS and forcing Bruce into a demented game, pitting him against his allies. Regardless of the path, Bruce learns that Tiffany murdered Riddler to avenge her father and he eventually defeats Joker. Following Joker's capture, Waller orders the Agency to leave Gotham and promises not to reveal Bruce's identity. As Batman, Bruce confronts Tiffany, leading to her either leaving to work for the Agency, joining him in his crusade against crime, escaping to become a fugitive, or being handed over to the authorities for murder. Returning to the manor, Bruce learns that Alfred has decided to leave Gotham to return home, having been struggling to continue since he was kidnapped by Lady Arkham. After a heated discussion, Bruce either decides to leave the life of vigilantism behind to convince Alfred to stay or allows him to leave whilst he continues to operate as Batman. In a post credits scene, Joker is shown to have been returned to Arkham Asylum. If he was a vigilante, he is either visited by Bruce or decides to become the hero's archenemy. However, if he was a criminal, he is shown playing with a doll version of Bruce, which he promises to see again. Episodes | LineColor = 505969 }} | LineColor = 505969 }} | LineColor = 505969 }} | LineColor = 505969 }} | LineColor = 505969 }} }} Reception (PS4) 70 (XONE) 77 | game2 = Episode 2: The Pact | mc2 = (PC) 71 (XONE) 64 | game3 = Episode 3: Fractured Mask | mc3 = (PC) 71 | game4 = Episode 4: What Ails You | mc4= (PC) 77 (PS4) 77 (XONE) 81 | game5= Episode 5: Same Stitch | mc5= (PC) 85 }} Critical reception Some critics considered Batman: The Enemy Within to be an improvement over its predecessor, earning praise for its story, choices, action sequences, and portrayal of the Batman mythos. The game won the award for "Performance in a Drama, Supporting" with Debra Wilson at the 17th Annual National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers Awards, whereas its other nomination was for "Game, Franchise Adventure". The game's portrayal of the Joker particularly stood out for many reviewers, with the player being given the opportunity to try to prevent him from becoming a villain being critically lauded. For example, Scott Maslow from GQ was happily surprised by this version of the Joker and said it managed to make "Batman's most overexposed villain" interesting again: "The Joker has always said his past is multiple-choice, but this is the first time I’ve felt like I was the one checking the boxes."Batman: The Enemy Within Finally Makes the Joker Interesting Again, GQ Bradley Shankar from MobileSyrup was especially positive with a review titled "Batman: The Enemy Within offers one of the greatest Joker stories ever told". He explained: "... while there have been numerous great interpretations of the Batman-Joker relationship over the years, there has never been one quite as complex and morally grey as what Telltale has created with The Enemy Within".Batman: The Enemy Within offers one of the greatest Joker stories ever told [This Week in Gaming], MobileSyrup Tamoor Hussain from GameSpot gave the final episode a 9/10, concluding: "While Telltale's first Batman season stuck a bit too close to established mythos and delivered an underwhelming ending, the second is a memorable Joker origin story that Bat-fans should make a point of playing."Batman: The Enemy Within Episode 5 Review - No More Joking Around, GameSpot Stephanie Chan from VentureBeat was slightly less enthusiastic but still gave the game a score of 80/100 and said: "By the end of the series, I’ll say that Batman: The Enemy Within has tentatively won me over. That’s purely on the strength of the relationship between Batman and The Joker."Batman: The Enemy Within Episode Five review — The Joker gets the last laugh, VentureBeat References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Batman arcade and video games Category:Episodic video games Category:IOS games Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Point-and-click adventure games Category:Single-player video games Category:Telltale Games games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Jared Emerson-Johnson Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games